


Scars To Your Beautiful

by GirlGoneGamer667



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Curse Breaking, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fear, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hybrids, Jedi Purge (Star Wars), Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Memories, Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Nightsisters (Star Wars), Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Planet Ilum (Star Wars), Recovered Memories, Relationship Problems, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667
Summary: In the beginning, Kairi loved using her magik for fun as a Youngling but when an accidental attack on her friend, Cal Kestis has reddened him to lost part of his memory. Over the years, Kairi has conceal her magik away from others and even on special nights of a full moon. But when the next stop to Dathomir happens, Kairi has no other choice but to use her magik to survive the planet, knowing that all the answers will be found there. (Set During The Journey!)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	Scars To Your Beautiful

_**A/N: You can say I based it off of Frozen, as I wrote this story, but it will be a good read! This is different from the main story, Fallen Padawans, Rising Jedi. I will return back on it soon, but I just only need a break from it. For now... you may enjoy this one!** _

_**I do not own Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order! Electronic Arts, Respawn Entertainment, and Lucasfilm owns it! I only own this story and my original characters!** _

* * *

_It was past midnight on Coruscant, as 8 year old Youngling Kairi Jabami got up from her bed and slipped on her brown boots, before grabbing her brown Jedi robe and lightsaber._

_Usually after midnight, Kairi would have some alone time when all of the Younglings should be asleep. But Kairi was more of a night owl as she would probably be drawing, reading or practicing on her lightsaber swings._

_This night was different as Kairi saw a full moon up in the dark sky of Coruscant as she felt her skin shivering when her face markings appeared on her pale skin._

_On this night of a full moon, Kairi would sneak out and play around in the courtyard in the courtyard of the Jedi Temple when the Masters and other Younglings are sound asleep._

_When Kairi opened the door to her sleeping quarters, she looked down the hallway to see if there was anyone coming or walking away from her room, knowing she could feel another presence near her._

_Running down the hallway with her Jedi robe covering her head and arms, Kairi had a smile on her face as she can see the bright lights of Coruscant, knowing it was a beautiful site to see the republic planet._

_As Kairi made it outside where she could feel the warm air slowly running through her front bangs, she removed her hood while looking up at the dark sky. Looking down at her small hands that were glowing with an emerald green mist, Kairi started running around the courtyard as the strange magik was making the flowers grow, before she started floating up in the air._

_Laughing with glee, Kairi had her silver eyes closed as the magik around her was making her feel more free, instead of holding it all._

_But somehow, it caught someone's attention at this time of the night._

_Watching from a distance, 9 year old Youngling Cal Kestis saw his friend floating up in the air after he looked out the window when he couldn't sleep._

_Rubbing his shocked green eyes with his hands, Cal couldn't believe it. He knew that Kairi was bullied because of her being smart and shy. But he didn't know that Kairi had magik._

_"Kairi... No way! That is so amazing!" Young Cal thought to himself before he saw Kairi trying to climb up a tree when the huge boulder next to it couldn't help her reach up to the tree limb._

_Using her magik once again, Kairi managed to try and climb up the tree, but suddenly… her left foot slipped off as she was barley hanging on._

_Cal can only watched from a distance as he watched how Kairi tried to use all of her strength to lift herself up without using her magik._

_But then, one of her hands slipped off until she fell and landed on her left kneecap. Hearing a sickening crack noise, Kairi cried out in pain as Cal's emerald green eyes widened in fright when he saw how the 8 year old Youngling injured herself._

_He knew there and now that he had to be down there for his friend._

_Kairi had tears running down her face as she was trying her best not to move her knees, knowing that the pain was horrible. As she tried to reach forward to try and touch her broken knee, Kairi was trying to use her magik to heal… but suddenly her silver eyes widened when she felt a familiar presence coming towards her._

_"Kairi? Are you okay?" The voice of Young Cal Kestis was heard as he ran outside wearing his Jedi Robe covering his pajamas and brown boots. Her silver eyes widened in shock as she tried to focus on her healing, while slowly backing away from Cal. "Kairi, please. Let me help you." He stated as he tried to get closer to the 8 year old Youngling who was scootting herself away from him._

_"No, Cal. You don't understand…" Young Kairi responded as she could see the lights of the courtyard coming on, indicating that someone else was coming. "No, get back!" She exclaimed, before all of a sudden with her right hand aiming it at Cal's head… the magik attack the red haired Youngling._

_Causing Cal to be launched back by Kairi's magik, the red haired Youngling landed on her back as he was unconscious which caused Kairi to be in shock._

_With her unhealed kneecap still in pain, Kairi managed to crawl toward the unconscious Youngling before seeing a small streak of silver hair revealed on the left side of his red hair._

_"No… No, no, no… Cal! Cal, wake up! Please… I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, best friend. I'm so sorry..." Young Kairi cried as she held Cal close to her, before hugging the unconscious Youngling when a few Jedi Masters and Knights surrounded the two._

* * *

Ever since she accidentally attacked Cal with her magik, the Jedi Council knew that they had to keep a much closer eye on Kairi, knowing that she was very young to even control her magik. 

They gave her special wraps to help cover her arms and hands in order to conceal her magik, and witness the true power of the dark side.

With the consequence of attacking Cal, the 9 year old Youngling had suffered from memory loss of the attack or knowing that Kairi had magik. With the suggested order from the Jedi Council of separating the two, Kairi accepted it as Cal never knew anything about it. 

As Cal and Kairi grew overtime at the Jedi Temple, the red haired Youngling always find time to talk or even try to play with Kairi during their breaks. 

But the dark haired Youngling always ran away or ignored him, before the time that Cal was chosen to be Jaro Tapal's Padawan. It left a tear running down Kairi's eye, knowing that she had to accept it and she never even had the chance to say goodbye to him while she was waiting to be chosen.

Cal never knew why Kairi decided to be distant from him. 

He wanted answers. But he couldn't get them from her or anyone else. 

He thought he wasn't friends with Kairi anymore. But deep down, he still cared for his friend.

Even during the Republic days, and even after the Purge where the two both survived together on different planets.

* * *

**Present Time**

It was nighttime on the planet Kashyyyk as a full moon was showing up in the dark sky. 

Cere was already winding down for sleep, as Cal was off somewhere in the forest of the Wookie's home planet while Kairi was sitting on top of the Mantis, next to the dorsal wing, looking up at the night sky.

Looking down at her black arm sleeves, Kairi can feel a slight tingle sensation as she was trying her best to conceal her magik, before she tried to breathe in and out.

"Kairi?"

Kairi jumped as she made herself invisible before looking over to see Greez coming out of the Mantis. He had a dinner plate ready for the 16 year old Jedi Padawan, as he thought Kairi was back at her sleeping quarters, ignoring Cal and Cere.

Remember that she, Cere and Cal were still having a tense trust since they found out about the Second Sister's identity, the Lateron believed that she needed alone time away from everyone.

"I've made ya dinner, kiddo." Greez called out once again, as he was looking around the landing pad for Kairi.

Hearing footsteps from above, Greez turned around to see that no one was behind him.

Getting worried about his ship, he put Kairi's plate down on a nearby weapons crate, before looking around the Mantis for anything unusual.

Kairi used her chance to get her dinner plate as she removed one of her arm sleeves and used her magik to bring the plate to her. When she had it in her hands, Kairi saw Greez walking back around as he stood in front of the ramp. In a quick glance, he noticed that her plate was missing which he remembered putting it down on top of the closed weapons crate.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps once again as it sounded like it was coming from on top of the Mantis.

"Kid? Is that you?" Greez asked, referring to Kairi until no one did not respond to the Lateron. "Hmh, must be imagining things." He grumbled to himself as he turned away from the ship for a few seconds until…

A loud frighten cry was heard along with someone fallen off the ship, and landed onto the ramp, rolling off of it. 

Greez's eyes widened when saw someone appearing in front of him with black markings on their arms, before turning around to face the Lateron.

Greez started screaming out in fright as he believed that there was a Nightsister in front of him.

"Cere! Cal! Where-" Greez started to yell, before Kairi quickly covered up his mouth with both hands, while quietly shushing him.

"Greez! It's me!" 

Kairi's voice was heard over Greez's muffled shouting before his eyes were staring back at the person who had her voice. 

But to the Lateron, he saw Kairi's face, but with black face marks on her face and amber brown colored eyes.

"Gramps, it's me, Kairi.." She responded once more, before Greez examined Kairi's face before he finally recognized her while her small hands let go of his mouth.

"Kairi? Kid, you've almost gave me a heart attack… But what are you? I don't understand. I thought you were a Jedi." Greez explained, before Kairi sat down on the weapons crate until she used her magik to bring her dinner plate back.

"Well, Greez… I have some explaining to do." Kairi responded as she was staring at her dinner plate...


End file.
